<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grudge Match by FallenSoFar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938108">Grudge Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar'>FallenSoFar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>General Danvers and Supercat Week 5 - prompt responses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, GDW5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two combatants enter the ring...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>General Danvers and Supercat Week 5 - prompt responses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>General Danvers &amp; Supercat Week 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grudge Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a great deal of satisfaction to be had in executing a perfect strike pattern, and Astra found herself sporting a smug grin as her opponent hit the mat.</p><p>Danvers rolled over shakily and pushed herself up on all fours, spitting out a tooth. She offered Astra a gruesome, bloodied grin before charging, body low to the ground. </p><p>Astra braced herself as though ready to meet the challenge head on, but stepped aside at the last moment. She grabbed a swinging arm and used Danvers' own momentum to throw her clear across the ring. </p><p>'Let's see you shake that off,' she taunted, and maybe it was poor form, but Astra couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun. However, it was probably time to put her opponent out of her misery. The poor thing could barely stand, and one arm hung limp at her side. It would be a mercy.</p><p>Astra took a few cautious steps forward and allowed herself to drift within striking range. Danvers took the bait, swinging wide as predicted. Astra slipped neatly inside her reach, following the movement of the failed strike to end up behind the woman.</p><p>In several swift movements Astra stepped in close, reached up to grip her opponent's head, and wrenched it. Hard.</p><p>The sickening crack of breaking bone filled the ring, followed immediately by the sound of a body hitting the ground. There came a moment of silence underneath the braying of the crowd, and then, 'aw, come on. Did you have to break my neck?'</p><p>Astra laughed and dropped her game controller before taking a sip of beer, the word 'Winner' flashing on the screen in front of her. On the other end of the sofa, Alex had also abandoned her electronics, opting to grab a handful of popcorn as she sulked.</p><p>Pretended to sulk.</p><p>Astra could already see her grin starting to peak out. So, she intercepted the next piece of popcorn by lunging across the cushions to land on her back in Alex's lap.</p><p>'Killing you gets me quicker kisses.' Astra reasoned, and pursed her lips dramatically until Alex rolled her eyes and leaned down to give her a quick peck.</p><p>'Best two out of three?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GD Week prompt one: enemies to lovers. Isn't that this whole ship in a nutshell?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>